High School isn't as bad as I thought
by sunakoxkyohei
Summary: Gohan is the nicest most popular guy in school not to mention to hottest and Videl is the new transfer student. Thing get interesting when they have all the same classes and become good friends. Character may be a little OC. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I am back with another story that I came up with when I was sitting at home.

Chapter 1

"oh my god you just walked in with the god of this school." The Erase said once he was out of ear shoot distance.

"the god?" I asked cocking my head to the side with a confused look on my face.

"yes the god" She said

Are you wondering how i got into the place will let me explain.

* * *

High school everyone has different thoughts about those four years. Some love that time because its usually the last time that they are great and some hate it because its the worse thing that will ever happen. As for me I am just going through the motions, just doing what I have too do. My name is Videl and in the middle of my junior year my dad decided to move. I don't know why he never tells me anything. So here I stand in front of Orange Star High. I walked into the building wondering were the main office was when I seen a sign above the door across from me so I walked as fast as possible into the office only to see a man and woman talking. The woman looked to be in her mid- thirties early forties talking and laughing with the man that from behind looked to only be in his twenties. The woman laughed one more time before she seen me.

"Oh I am so sorry are you the new student" She asked looking right at me with a smile on her face.

"Um yes my name is Videl Satan" I said with a smile on my face.

"Hello I'm and if you need anything fill free to come ask." She said as she typed something on the computer in front of her. Then in two minutes I had the schedule in my hands. I looked at the schedule to see that I had all advanced classes.

"Well I will show you to your classes." A strong husky voice said from over my shoulder.

"What?" I asked turning around to see the man, that was talking to , standing behind me. He was tall because I only went to about his shoulder.

"I said I would take you to your classes" He said with such a warm smile that I had to smile back.

"That is ok I think I can find it." I said by this time was doing some other work in another room. " Don't you have a class to teach or something." He just laughed and it kind of sounded like bells. Then once he stop laughing he started to drag me off.

"Ms. Keller we're leaving." He called

"Okay thanks for showing her around." yelled from somewhere further in the office

"yup" and with that we were out of the office on our way to class. "Oh yeah about that teacher comment I am a student here a junior to be exacted."

"Really you don't look it." I said looking up at him and for some reason he was blushing and his hand was rubbing the back of his head.

"Well lets say that I have been through a lot more then the average high school student." He looked sad for a minute and then that smile returned to his face. "But I really want to know more about you. Why did you come to Orange Star High I heard from Ms. Keller that you are coming from a prestigious school."

"Well I really don't know my dad was like we are moving in three days so start packing and that's all I know."

"Why didn't you ask why."

"I don't know just going through life right now. I don't care were I go as long as I get out of high school and get away from that house."

"Well I really want to hear more but here we are" He said pointing to the room. I look at the door then at the schedule to see that they said the something.

"Well thanks for walking me to class." I said walking to the door.

"Yup" he said still following.

"Don't you have a class to go to." I asked as I reached for the door.

"Yup going to it right now." He said

"Wait we have the same class."

"Well its more like same classes." He said looking at my schedule one more time. "Yup we have all the same classes that is why I'm your guide." I couldn't help but smile. He walked in front of me and opened the door for me. I walk in and then he does. He takes me to the only seat open assuming that the other one was his. The seats were all the way across the room. "Erase this is Videl take care of her for me during class please."

"Of course for you Gohan anything." The girl named Erase said winking at him as he turned around to walk away from them.

"oh my god you just walked in with the god of this school." The Erase said once he was out of ear shoot distance

"the god?" I asked cocking my head to the side with a confused look on my face.

"yes the god" She said " He is the most well know guy on school and in some out close schools. He is the caption of all the sports team, president of the chess, debate, mathematicians and astronomy clubs and student council president. Not only that but he is the smartest kind in this school, nice to everyone, kids,animals and old people love him and then you through in his looks and you have the greatest guy ever. And he is also friends with everyone and the teachers love him." After she said that I couldn't help but look over at him only to see that he was looking at me while talking to someone. He smiled over to me and for some reason I know that it was for me. I just couldn't stop myself from blushing. Maybe this school will be better then the others with him here you never know.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**How was that Please tell me what you think I don't care if its flames or not I want you thoughts. I did this in one night and I will start on chapter two tomorrow morning because it is 11:54 and I'm sleepy. I hope this is up to your standers.

P.S: Sorry if there was miss spelling or grammar, but I know that it is better then some of my past one.

P.S.S: Really please review that might even speed up the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Here I am doing the next chapter for you people that can't review the first chapter (just joking) This chapter is just what comes to mind as I go. So here it is chapter two.I just fixed that one miss spell everyone mentioned

Chapter 2

The class was long and boring I already knew this stuff from my old school. So there the whole class time I just sat there doodling and looking at Gohan. And every time I looked over at him he was also looking at me then he would smile and look back at the teacher. Once class ended I packed up the few thing that I took out and just as I stood back up there he was standing there smiling at me like always.

"Man your fast" I commented as we walk out the door.

"Well the caption of almost every sport has to be." He said smiling as he held the door opened for me.

"So tell me what sports do you play." I asked wondering what all this guy could do.

"I am on the basketball, baseball, football, soccer, track and swimming teams."

"Wow that is a lot of things."

"Yeah but I love them all."

"Hey Gohan is the a Martial arts club."

"Nope why did you want to join that."

"Yeah I love martial arts my mom taught me before she died." I said as we walked into another room but this time the two seats were right next to each other

"yeah I can understand that feeling, my dad taught me before he died too." I noticed that those dark eyes looked like they went to a different place.

"So Gohan tell me more about yourself."

"Okay what do you want to know."

"well do you have any siblings"

"Yeah I have a little brother you want to see a picture." I just nodded and he pulled out his wallet and there in one of the picture slots was Gohan and a little boy and an older woman. "That's my little brother Goten and my mother." He said

"Your little brother is so cute. You guys look a little alike but you look a little more like your mom." I said studying the picture the little boy looked familiar.

"Yeah He looks just like my dad see." He then flipped the picture and there he was an older version of Goten. It was then that I knew why Goten looked familiar.

"Your dad is Goku." I said though it was more of a question.

"Yeah you know him. Most people don't know him because I was long before some people were born and others just think he was a fake." He said this with such a said voice that it broke my heart.

"Yeah I know him he was the greatest fighter ever. I wish I could have met him. He was my hero I kind of have a poster of him on my wall." I said as I started to blush. I heard a small laugh but it made me feel a little better knowing that he wasn't as sad anymore.

"Thinks I'll tell him that the next time I visit him." He said with that smile on his face again. It was then that the teacher came in and started class. I really am starting to like Gohan he is like my first friend.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

There you go chapter two though I really would like some reviews. I might start the next chapter though I don't know if I will finish it today have two people that have to get on to and one wants to get on pretty soon.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm starting it now trying to get it up as fast as I can and think you guys that review it helps motivate me to keep going. I know that i spell things wrong and if you want to review my spelling tell me what I misspelled and I will fix it right away and now onto the story.

Chapter 2

The rest of the morning was the same. All the classes were boring the teachers all babbled on about nothing. I just sat there doodling and looking at Gohan. I probably looked like a stacker by how much I watched him but I couldn't stop. Then at the end of the class Gohan would be standing next to me. It was now the end of the last class before lunch and before I could even get up to put my things away Gohan was beside me. This class we are three seats apart too.

"Are you ready" He asked I rolled my eyes then looked at my desk with papers and books on it.

"Just give me a minute." I said while putting things in my book bag. "Can we stop at my locker first. As we walked out the door . His face just fell his bottom lip pouted out a little and his eyes went low. I could help but think it was cute in a childish way.

"Okay what is the locker number." He asked

"It's C-143" I said looking down at my locker information.

"Okay I know were that one is." He said then he started to walk faster, a lot faster then he did when we were walking to class. If it wasn't for my training I don't know if I would be able to keep up with him. I was running out of breath when he stopped suddenly and I ran right into his back falling backwards.

"Ouch, what are you made of." I asked rubbing my back. I looked up at Gohan to see that he was rubbing the back of his head, blushing and frowning.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I should of told you that I was stopping. I am so so so sorry" He said reaching out to help me up. I took it and was about to lift myself up but he had already picked me up. He must be strong even for a caption of sports teams. I mean I now that I am small but I am still heavy from the muscles that I have. He started to brush me off when he stopped. "Sorry I am just use to helping my brother up."

"It's okay I am fine. Just fine I can take a few hits." I said laughing

"Yes, but you still shouldn't have to take the hits." He said making me blush, then he blushed even more. "Um so this is your locker." He just pointed it to me looking away as if I was going to change there. I slowly unlocked it and dumped in my morning books.

"I'm ready" I said turning around after closing my locker and we walked to the cafeteria in silence but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence I just don't know how to explain it. But when we got in the cafeteria we got in line. I got me some fries, a sandwich, an apple, and chocolate milk but Gohan didn't get anything he was just talking to the lunch ladies. Once he stopped talking I asked him. "Aren't you going to get some lunch." He just smiled and said.

"I bring a lunch."

"Then why did you get in line."

"I just came to make sure that these ladies were nice to you on you first day." The lunch ladies just laughed then the one that we came up to pay for the food said

"We are always nice to the new kids especially the ones you bring." At this Gohan started to laugh. I had to smile just from the look on his face. " Sweet you can go"

"What don't I have to pay." I asked worried why she was letting me go without paying but she just said.

"New students don't pay on there first day." She smiled at me and I just smiled back and me and Gohan walked away. He lead me to a table that was empty. I sat down across from him then he pulled out a capsule and opened it on the table. The table was full with food there was barely any room for my tray. There was probably enough to feed the whole school.

"Um before I start I just want to tell you if you never want to sit with me again its okay." Gohan said I just raised an eye and said.

"why"

"You will see." And with that he dug in. It was almost like a wild lion get food for the first time in a long time. He very rarely came up for air. It was interesting to see. After a while of watching him in amusement I started to eat just not as fast but we were done at the same time. Once he was done we started to talk.

"Is that why you seat alone when you eat." I asked

"Yeah most people find the way I eat disgusting but the way I grew up it was fend for yourself you only ate what you could get and if your to slow you lose your food."

"I see nothing wrong with it." When I said that he light up it was so bright that you almost had to close your eyes. I smiled back then he said something that caught me completely off guard.

"You have a pretty smile."

"Um think you." After that thing got better he talked to me about his little brother and friend and I listened liking hearing these stories about to boys that pulled all these pranks on the friend, Trunk's dad. It was great listening to Gohan get all excited. Then before we know it the bell rang and we had to go to our next class gym.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**There you have it chapter three I worked hard on this putting off all my homework and even going to the bathroom (which i will do once I get this chapter up). Tomorrow I will try to put up the next chapter. I might be able to get it done during class. Any ways please review thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up I had it all typed out then I tried to save it but apparently I was logged out then I couldn't get my self to start up again. I know most of you guys are like me and aren't even reading this so here we go.

**Chapter 4**

I was walking as fast as I could to keep up with Gohan to get to class that was on the other side of the building but then before I even knew it we were stopping. I must have been to busy trying to keep up. I looked up over him head to see a sign that said girls locker room. I walked in and just as the doors were closing I got one last glance at him before the door was completely closed. I don't know what it was but I was worried though there wasn't really anything to worry about.

I walked up to this window looking area were I saw the only adult. I walked over to her to had her my schedule but before I could say anything the woman grabbed it out of my hand looked at it turned around and came back with a pill of things. There was a lock some clothes and my schedule I was about to say something when I heard the peppy voice again.

"Oh my gosh we have another class together." She said grabbing my arm dragging me away from grumps over there and taking me to some lockers. "You have this one right next to me." I just nodded to her and before I could say anything she was off like a rocket.

"So I seen you eating with Gohan, Oh my gosh he eats like an animal you would think he hadn't eaten in like a month, is so disgusting. You can sit with my group tomorrow that way you don't have to lose your appetite by watching him eat. It was just then that she finally took a breath long enough for me to say something.

"That is okay' I find there nothing wrong with the way that he eats but thanks for the invitation." I say as I was getting the last of my cloths on. We walked out with her talking about this guy,sharpner that always challenged Gohan at everything from a thumb war to a fight and had always lost. Anyways that was about all she talked about as we walked out. I was so happy to see Gohan because that would me that she would stop talking to me to flirt with him. Gohan ran over to us and greeted us with a hi and he walked with us the way to the benches Erasa was flirting the whole way. As we sat down the gym teacher came out,Coach Staights, telling us that today we were playing baseball. He choose Gohan and Sharpner as the captions. He let Sharpner pick first.

"I choose the cutey over there," He said pointing in my direction. I thought he was pointing to someone else when Erasa pushed me say that I was pick. I walked up to Sharpner and he winked at me "I see why Gohan keeps you around some good eye candy." He had just crossed the line with that so when I knew that the teacher wasn't looking I kicked him in the head making his eyes roll in the back of his head.

"Is there something wrong with Mr. Marker" Coach Staights asked seeing Shapner passed out on the ground.

"I think he got to much sun" I said Coach just nodded and told to boys to take him to the clinic and told me to be the caption since I was the only one on this team still. I just shrugged my shoulder and waited for my turn to pick. I looked over at Gohan to see him looking at me with this serious look on his face. He must have seen the kick. The minute that he seen me looking he looked away and pick Erasa. I didn't think of her as the type that could play baseball. Then I hear her tell him "thank you for picking me." I didn't really care I then just pick a bunch of people. There was about 7 boys and 5 girls on my side and about 5 boys and 6 girls on his team. I wondered what was up with that not only does he have most girl but they look like the prep girls and the boys looked like book worms it was a weird chose of people but it wasn't my fault. We flipped a coin to see who was up to bat first and it was Gohan's team. So we went to our places and every player had their place and I had mine and I was pitcher. The first up to bat was this one girl that was friends with Erasa I think her name was Amanda. I thought I would go easy on her and throw a slow ball it was inching its way to her and just an inch over the plate. I knew this girl couldn't hit that.

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

There you have it chapter 4 right after I put this up I will start on 5. Now I scrambled up the Coaches name unscramble it and see if you can find out what it is. If you think you got it review the answer and in the next or the 6 chapter I will tell you. Anyways I hoped you liked the chapter I am sorry it took so long to get up. I would have gotten it done earlier but my sister was on it then I went to pizza hut with my family and we were there for about four hours hanging out playing with my nephew. So there you have it please R&R thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again everyone I have already got now review back so far so I will wait until I get the answer to what the Coach's name up. Anyways I am very happy with all the people that have reviewed to the story and have subscribed to it I hope I get more anyways that is all I have to sat so on with the story.

**Chapter 5**

I watch as the ball went whizzing to the girl and just as it was about to fly right by her she hit it. It wasn't a high speed ball but it went all the way to the right field. I was lucky that the right field guy was in his position because it went just behind him. He ran to grab it then through it to first base just short of time because that girl just made it. I was shocked to believe that this girl could play so well. I shock my head to clear the thoughts as the ball came flying to me. I prepared for my next pitch this time it was one of the book worms. he walked up to bat. This time I would throw with all I had. It went flying at him. The boy looked scared as the ball went flying passed him. I was shocked to see that just before the girl hit the ball all the way to right field while this one was scared of the ball.

I wasn't going to fall for it. He was playing the no knowing kid and I wasn't falling for it. So I got the next pitch ready this time I was going with a curve ball. The ball went right to him in a slow pace. It was then that I notice that smile. He was hoping for a slow ball. As the ball got closer he readied to swing then just inches for the bat the ball curved and he miss. That was strike two I just needed one more so I did another fast ball I took one look at Gohan him smiling that toothy grin that I got upset that when I throw it I made a mistake. The boy was trying to bunt the ball. The bat laid straight as the ball went flying by him and right through the bat.

I saw that the catcher was in shock. He pulled out his hand from the glove to see that not only was there a hole in the glove but his hand was red too. He blow on it trying to make it feel better. There it was my mistake I was trying to fit in to this school. I didn't want to be different from all the other girls. I didn't want to be made fun of for be as strong as a full grown man it was to much. I was about to run to the building when I seen Gohan smiling at me so I stayed there. I was sent to the out field so I wouldn't hurt anyone else and that is were I stayed the rest on the game I only got about five balls here and I only caught three the rest went to home run area and I was never fast enough to catch them before they landed. I was shocked to see that all those were from Gohan I thought he was going to be good but this was ridiculous. The game ended with it being use four them seven. It was even worse that I got two of the points. I was in shock all the way to the locker room. Erasa was following behind babbling about something as we changed. Then she said what I wonder the most.

"I bet your wondering how my team was so good." She said bragging. I just nodded as I changed back into my school clothes. "That is because Gohan trained us. We were bad when we started but Gohan took all the bad players and turned them into good ones. He never got upset about it he would just help us until we got tired then he would tell us were done. The reason that no one picks any of use because they think that if that beat our group then that would make them better then Gohan. Gohan has so may enemies but most of them are just guys jealous of him." She finally took a breath when she asked what I dreaded the most. "So Videl how did you get so strong." I was actually pretty lucky today because just as I was about to form some word the bell rang. I slammed my locker shut, spoon the lock and ran out of the locker room saying that I had to get to class. Just as I made my way out the locker room I ran into Gohan again.

"Are you ready to go to the next the last class." He asked helping me up.

"Yeah lets go." And with that we went to our last class.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

there you have it for chapter five sorry there wasn't much talking had to put this out to get were I was going. Until next time please R&R thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait school and getting ready for college takes more time then I thought but here you go chapter six. Oh and to all of you that reviewed thank you it means the world to me the good and the bad because it shows that at least this story isn't half bad but I wont keep talking because I know what you are really here for so here we go

**Chapter 6**

The last class of the day was the hardest to stay focused in. I always did hate it, I always thought that instead of homeroom in the morning they should have it as the last class. That is because you never really learn anything in it because you never really learn anything in it because your always focused ether on the time to know how much longer you have counting down to the last second, or your talking to your friends about what happened today or what your going to do after school. I was a clock watcher well at least I was until I came to this school then I became a Gohan watcher. I sat there going from watching Gohan to the teacher to the clock. Gohan was taking motes while listening to his friends talk about something but you know boys they were probably talking about girls. Though that blush on Gohan made me wonder so much. I turned to the girl next to me who happened to be Erasa's friend Amanda. When she stop talking I asked her**:**

" Hey Amanda right"

" Yeah that's me" She responded her her hay color blond her drifting in front of her eye her gently places it behind her ear before I asked.

"I was wondering if you know anything about Gohan?"

"Yeah I know somethings about him. Why?" She asked suspiciously

"I was just wondering if he has or had a girlfriend." I said looking away when my eyes caught sight of Gohan as he blushed at the same time as me like he had heard me but that was crazy he was on the other side of the room and I asked in a whisper. Then I started to wonder that if he did hear could he hear my heart beating so hard against my chest. Then that made me blush even harder but I took some deep and calmed down so I could hear what Amanda was going to say.

"Lets see Gohan... no he never has not even once. Though this one girl Ashley or something like that tried to blackmail him but he just let tell whatever it was that she had on him. I said that he wouldn't go out with someone that he did like just because she had something on him. Though it just turned out that on that day he was wearing teddy bear underwear and she walked into the boys locker while he was changing." She said this with a little laugh.

"um... So do you know what kind of um... girls he likes" I asked blushing again looking at Gohan he was blushing even deeper then before.

"What you like Gohan. No way omg. I cant wait to tell Erasa" She said. I blush so deeply that my face looks like a tomato. That couldn't be the reason. No I'm just want to know more about this great guy that was wonderful to everyone. No she couldn't like this guy that she just met today no its not possible. So what if he was hot and cute at the same time. So what if he was so nice that it was almost ungodly. So what if I like his smile and his laugh. So what if I want to know everything about him. I just want to know this guy it seems like he is hiding something. Yeah that's it he's hiding something.

"No, no you've got it wrong i just want to know him better thats it he's been so nice to me that i want to understand him more." Still not looking at her. I notice Gohans face drop.

"Well Gohan is very secretive so no one knows much about him. All I know is that I think he likes strong girls something that has happened in his family for a while his dad married a strong woman and his uncles married strong women. I think its something in their blood or something. Plus his mom like put up these fliers all around the school that he likes strong women and that his family wont let him be with anyone that wasn't strong enough to take care of him. Weird isn't it I know. Lots of girls went to his house to get his mom to let them go with him but they where all rejected say that his mom was crazy and that they don't see how he came from that. But none said what happen saying it was to scary to think about. That's all I know about him though." She said I wanted to know more but she went back to talking to the other girls. I looked a the clock we only had a few more minutes of class so I decide to pay attention to what he said.

Class ended and I started to get my things together. I expected that he would be waiting for me so it was a shock when he was nowhere in sight, but then I noticed the note laying on the desk with Videl written on the front in such a neat hand writing I opened it and read:

_Sorry I couldnt stay longer have to go home quick to babysit the devils, it was fun today see you tomorrow._

I did notice that he tried to cross out the _I cant wait to _part. I smiled and left to go to my locker and leave to go home. I cant wait for school tomorrow, High school isn't as bad as I thought.

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**Hi everyone got it done review fast and sorry again that it took so long. That's it and once again I'm holding it in so I can get another chapter up for you guys go review. Next will be Chapter 6.5 Gohan's view of all this.


	7. Chapter 65

Hi I decided that I would get this up fast for all those that a reading this story. This is the special chapter for all wonderful people that read my story and like it and also for those that reviewed you guys r great and I love all of you. Now onward to this special episode.

**Chapter 6.5**

After I walk Videl in I go to my seat where some of my friends are waiting. I never really liked talking in class because my mom always sent me to school to learn but i guess there are somethings that I should do that other high school students do so I talk to them. As the the teacher talks so do the guys so I listen to the teacher until they start talking to me.

"So Gohan you have been hanging around that new girl a lot today." said Brian as he glances over to Videl " Is there something going on between you two" This made my face go red.

"No there isn't she is just really nice to talk to." I said but my voice got sort of a high pitch to it as I pushed those words out.

"Really so does that mean that I have a chance with her" said Josh with that cocky grin on his face. He had be with so many girls that he was probably on some girls watch out website. "She is so HOT"

"Josh didn't you hear about the gym incident" Brian asked Josh just shock his head so Brian continued. "So in gym today we were playing baseball and she was pitching. She throw the ball so hard that it broke the bat went through the catchers glove and left a baseball indent on Toms hand so bad that you came see the details of the ball on it."

" Really man I have to see that." Josh said then he turned to me " Never mind Gohan you can have her no matter how hot a girl is if she is that strong then lead me away." After he said that him and Brian laughed. While I just looked over to Videl. She was talking to Amanda and I could hear her asking her a question.

"I was just wondering if he has or had a girlfriend."She asked my face turned red again and I just wanted to tell her no. I wanted to just hold her in my arms and tell her just how beautiful see looks when she smiles but I guess that would be strange considering that we just met. then I hear Amanda telling her no and telling her about the teddy bear underwear incident which I wish she hadn't that was so embarrassing I would have rather had the world be told that I was a demi saiyan or that I beat Cell anything would have been better then Amanda telling Videl that I wore teddy bear underwear that one time and that was because it was the only clean underwear I had. Now I make sure to never be down to just one again. Then Videl asked what kind of girls I liked and my face just burns so much more and I just wanted to scream you but I didnt want to sound like a creeper.

Though when she said that she that she didnt like me like that my heart felt like I was broken into millions of pieces. I know that my face must have shown my hurt because the guys turned way from their conversation about Erasa and asked me what was wrong. I just told them it was nothing and started to pay attention again not listening to anymore of the girls conversation though Amanda probably was telling her about my crazy mom everyone knew that my mom was crazy. I looked at the teacher as he talked about something but I couldnt hear anything something was wrong with my hearing and I dont know what I was listening fine until a couple of minutes ago. Maybe I should go see Bulma to have her look at them.

Class is about to end and I still cant hear anything. I decided that I would go to Bulma's and have her look at it. So I'm going to leave fast because I don't want to miss my after school snack so I start to write a note to Videl. I put Sorry I couldnt stay longer have to go home quick to babysit the devils, it was fun today I cant wait to see you tomorrow at first but then after I read it i decided to take out the I cant wait to part don't want it to seem like I meant something else by it. So once the bell rang I waited till she wasn't looking to put the not on her deck and ran. I ran so fast that before the second part of the bell could ring I was already on the roof flying to Bulma's.

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**There you have it chapter 6.5 I hope you liked it. Please review this I need an answer to an very important question and I cant put the next chapter up until I get three votes on this. **Should I do the next chapter with Gohan seeing Bulma about his ear or should I go with Videl on what happens the next day**? I can not get the next chapter up without knowing which to do. I may be the writer but you guys matter to i want everyone to like this so please review this and also tell me which ones you guys are reading this so you guys should get to be able to put something in it. So tell me Gohan or Videl and tell me how good or bad this is i don't care I just want to know what you think so review right down below you can do it


	8. Chapter 7

Hi again I am glad that people like this story it makes me very happy as a writer and not only do you guys like my story I also noticed my own writing improvements from my earlier stories so here we go this is to my wonderful fans that may not review but still read it I love you all.

**Chapter 7**

I walked into the building ready for the day. As soon as my foot entered that building I was looking of him the man of my dreams... Wait i mean that has in my dreams last night not that he is the .. you know what I'm shutting up about that anyways once I walk into the building and in looking for him Gohan the guy that was there for me my whole first day he was strong yet gentle, nice and kind. Anyways going away form that. I walked to my locker Erasa runs up to me and starts talking.

"So I heard you asked about Gohan yesterday." She said as she hopped around me as I got my books from my locker.

"Yeah and" I asked hoping beyond a hope that she wouldn't press on but the gods weren't on my side today.

"why you asking about him" She asked I just glared at her as I answered hoping that she would notice it and stop asking.

"just wanted to know more about this so called GOD of yours" She didnt notice it so she asked the question i didnt want to hear.

"Okay but y did u ask about the type of girls he likes she pressed on"I stopped right in my tracks and glared while saying

"I was just asking you never know i might have a friend that would be good with him." She then noticed my glare and didn't press on. But I think she mumbled under her breath "yeah 'friend'" but i just ignored her and she changed the subject to some gossip about people. The whole time she was talking about Jake Jack whatever his name is I was looking for Gohan, but there was no sign of him he wasn't even in the cafeteria. Once we got to class and i guess she noticed my stares at Gohans seat she said

" I heard that he stayed home today that something was wrong with someone in his family" I didn't know what to do I don't even really remember the rest of the day I know I had lunch with Erasa and that my math teacher wanted to see me at theend of the day but thats it nothing else whats wrong with me I was a good student even when I had a bad day I did good in school and I at least remembered the day but something was wrong. I went to the class and talked to the math teacher just wanting this day to be over just to go back home get in my pjs lay under my bed and read my book but noooooooooooooooo this teacher wanted to see me.

I walked in and the teacher looked at me and told me to sit then he started to talk say that in my other classes I got a great test score and everything but he could see some future problems rising if I didn't get help or something like that then he said something that really stuck in my memory

"Ms. Satan you are going to be tutored by Mr. Son starting today"

* * *

**To Be Continued **

* * *

There you have it chapter 7 I hope you guys liked it please review it I love hearing from the readers thank you


	9. Chapter 8

Hi everyone sorry that it took so long for me to update but here I am updating it for all my great fans.

Chapter 8

"What but sir I can get my grades up fine on my own I don't need any help from him." I told the teacher trying hard to plead my case.

"Videl I have looked at your grades in math from your other school and your math grades are good to get you in the advanced class but that is it. I told the other math teachers they shouldn't put you in because once you get in you will fall behind but they told me to just get someone to help you with your math so we asked Mr. Son and his mother and they said it was ok so you should get going now it is a long drive." And with that he ushered me out of the class room. Well there goes my book time. Maybe I'll just not go how are they going to know anyways. "Oh and if you don't go his mother will call us and tell us you didn't make it so hurry." Well so much for that idea. So I just went to the roof and got my copter out getting ready to take of after putting the coordinate into the GPS. Well might as well get this over with. It was a two drive (I moved them a little closer for this story) and it was to quiet but what was I going to do there is nothing you can do when you are hundreds of feet above ground by yourself so I was so happy when I finally got there and was able to get out of that stupid copter that I was not about to get back into for a while think god. Once I got out of that copter and stretched a bit I was knocked over.

"Goten what have I told you about running to people." Someone said while picking up the person that was on top of me.

"Sorry, but we don't get new people out here I wanted to say hi" The boy pout and the person that picked him up, which was Gohan, sat him back done next to him.

"You can say hi like a normal person by going up to them and say hi not jumping on them knocking them over."Gohan said

"But thats no fuuuuuun" Goten whined to his brother. I just stared at the two brothers as Goten jumped up and down excitedly and Gohan tried to calm him down. I had to clear my throat for them to remember that I was there.

"Oh sorry Videl." Gohan said helping my up by picking me up, like a small child, from under the arms. Jeez I know I'm short but does he really have to do that. Just as I was about to say that to him he spoke up first. "Videl this is my little brother Goten, Goten this is Videl" Goten looked up to me and he had the biggest smile that could be imagined on his face that it took up almost his whole face.

"Are you another one of the girls here to try to get the position of Big brother future wife" Goten asked I could only look at Gohan he just smiled back and turned to Goten.

"No Goten she is here for some tutoring" Gohan said this and Goten just looked at him skeptically.

"But mom said there would be another candidate coming today" Gohan just looked at Goten with his eyes going wide as he looked at his brother then he looked at me and I could see on his face a a very bright blush. I wanted to laugh I couldn't believe he was blushing like that it was kind of cute in a way.

"Could you wait here for a minute I need to go talk to my mother just play with Goten for a bit ok" I just nodded as he ran into the house. It would be nice to get some exercise after being stuck in the copter for so long.

"So what should we do Goten" I asked he looked at me then thought for a bit.

"I know how about I take you to see miss lizard" He said as he took my hand pulling me into the woods. "Mom says that I can't take her into the house because lizards like to be outside more but I think she was scared of it because she kept backing away from me when I brought it into the house. I think all girls are afraid of lizards because every girl I take to see it... Oh no Videl I don't want to scare you we don't have to go see her do get scared" He spoke so fast that I had trouble keeping up it was cute but then he stopped crying I wanted to laugh.

"It's ok Goten I'm not afraid of lizards. When I was little I had a collection of bugs and lizards hidden in my room and when my mom and dad found then I got grounded for a week." He started to laugh and started to pull me again to where he wanted to take me. Whose we got there he looked all over for miss lizard and when he found her there was a bunch of eggs in the nest. "Look Videl look." he said pulling me to the nest "miss lizard is going to be a mommy" I smiled as he started to talk to miss lizard he even introduced me when he did that I could have sworn that the lizard nodded at me but the was impossible so I just let it go. We were there for a few minutes until Gohan came looking for use.

"I thought you would be here with miss lizard. Goten what did mom tell you about taking girls to she miss lizard." Gohan said so stern yet he had a big smile on his face.

"But she said it was ok, that she used to have some so she wasn't afraid of it plus its a good think that I came." Goten said nodding his head with his arms crossed it was so cute.

"Why is that what would make it a good thing that you would come here" Gohan asked

"miss lizard is going to be a mommy" Goten said excitedly Gohan walked over to see the eggs in the nest of leaves.

"Goten what have I told you about lizard and their babys" Gohan asked

"Um you said..." Goten started to ponder what it was that he sound. "I forgot what did you say.

"I told you that once the lay the eggs they leave it and the babies grow up by themselves" Gohan said as I watched miss lizard walk away. I guess Goten seen it to because he ran to her and started to cry.

"miss lizard don't leave them they needed you, your their mother" Goten cried and the lizard just rushed by. Gohan just walked over to Goten and picked him up carrying him away as Goten yelled "I'll take care of them for you" Gohan picked up the speed so that we could get away from it as fast a possible to get Goten way from seeing it.

"Goten how about you go help mom with dinner or go watch t.v while we go get some work done" Goten just nodded as he was put down. Once Goten was down Gohan took my hand and tried to make a run for it why, I don't know and I don't care I had my hand in his and I had to force my face from blushing. We had just got to the stairs when I heard,

"Gohan is that you have you brought that girl in" A woman's voice came to the stairs for use to hear.

"Yes mom we were going to my room to get some work done." Gohan called back.

"Ok I will be there in a minute with some tea and snacks" Gohan's mom called back. Gohan just sighed and we continued to go up the stairs. When we got in he closed the door quickly. with another sigh we sat down and started to do the homework. It was a lot harder then I thought it would be good thing Gohan was helping me or I wouldn't be able to get it done as fast. Gohan's mom came into the room about three minutes after we got there and she stayed there for about thirty minutes asking me questions about myself and what I liked to do. She wasn't as bad as the people at school said she was, ok so she was a little strange who isn't but she was really nice she even asked me if I wanted to stay for dinner, but I had to go home because I don't think the school said that I had tutoring today to my dad but maybe next time. When Gohan and Goten walked me outside Goten made another comment about being Gohan's future wife I just shrugged it off he was only like 7 or 8. I was on that two hour drive and all I could think about was how fun it was to be over there and to find that he wasn't the perfect person that people said he was, maybe I was the only one that knew that but I'm ok with that. Until tomorrow then when its the last day of the week.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

There we go I didn't it for you guys and spent my whole class time getting this done hope you like and and review it and I'll try to get the next one up in the next 2 days. Love to all my fans that have been reading this and so you know its hard to write this for its one that is made up right on the spot. Just joking or am I review need some ideas polease


	10. Chapter 9ish

Hey everyone thinks for reading this and sorry that this took longer to get up then i said that night after i finished the chapter my right hand started to get really tingly and numb then the next day it my wrist started to hurt really bad with the numb and tingly feeling so I've been taking ibuprofen and my mom wants me to go to the clinic here but i have no insurance card so I have to wait so im typing this whole thing with just my left hand (im right handed) so im sorry if this isnt as good as the last one and it will be short sorry.

Chapter 9ish

I watched as she drove away it was nice to meet someone that got along with my family so well. Once I was back in the house mom attacked me with questions that I really did not want to answer but she had her arms fold with that frying pan dangling in her hand just asking for me to lie or try to run so I sat down and listened to her.

"So Gohan that girl is the one that just transferred right" she asked already knowing the answer I just nodded but she gave me a look that told me to use my voice so i answered in a shaky yes. "Gohan I approve her she will be your future wife I can just see the children they would be so cute I cant wait on second thought you better wait until you two at least Graduate high school then you can start have children. She is so beautiful and smart to plus she is so polite too." she just continued on with this for almost an hour until I could finally say something.

"mom it isn't like that we are just kind of friends"

"are you sure about that because I dont think your just friends"

"Big brother if you dont want Videl then I'll take her she is nice an pretty" Gotan jumped into the conversation and before I could stop myself I had aready yelled no to him he left the room with a pout on his face and mom was just grinning all the while.

"Gohan how about you ask her to the dance coming up. Ask her to the homecoming dance see how that goes." with that she left me alone to think about the homecoming dance that is coming next week. Well maybe I will that is if I can get the courage to.

* * *

sorry that it wasnt longer the next one will be long then this one this is me signing out saying please review until next time thinks to all my fans and good night


	11. Chapter 10

to all my fans that read this

Chapter 10

Friday, oh Friday the greatest day of the week because it means the last day of the week. That means that you can go home sleep and do nothing at all. Well that is what people that don't have to get stupid tutoring.

"Good morning" Gohan called once I stepped through the door like he was waiting for me. I just waved to him and went to take my seat. Gohan just went back to talk to his friends. I sat in my seat for only a few minutes when Erasa came bouncing into the room running over to me.

"Videl, Videl your going to the homecoming dance?" She asked me

"Um I don't know I haven't been asked," I told her keeping my eyes on Erasa

"Really so its just a rumor" She said disappointed

"What's just a rumor?" I asked skeptical

"Well I heard from my friend who heard it from her brother who heard it from his friend who heard it from her mom how heard it from her son" I had to stop her or who knew how long she would go

"What is the rumor"?

"Oh yeah well apparently a friend of the family said that you where going to the dance with Gohan"

"What" I look over at Gohan who was talking to the guys when he blushed and looked my way. So I looked away from him before our eyes would meet. Erasa looked at my blushing face.

"Oh my gosh he asked you" Erasa said excitedly

"No he didn't Erasa"

"Well then you want him to." Erasa ask grinning at me.

"What … well… um… I " today was the first time in my life that I was happy that the boring class started because that got me out of answering… well got me out of answering for now hopefully she forgets about it but really no such luck for as went to ask me about it in between each class which I was able to get out of my telling her I had to study or that I had to go do something. But then lunch came and I had nothing because the stupid school gave use a hour lunch though it was off campus lunch being in this school for only a couple days I got last trying to get of campus and she was there waiting for me.  
Crap my day just wont go up at my old high school I was so feared that no one would do something like this as to chase me down just to find the answer to one stupid question. Maybe I should crack a few skulls to put the fear of me into some of these people. Well I would but my dad would disown me if I got expelled from my tenth school plus I would have to leave town again and I'm starting to like this place a little… just a little and if anyone tells anyone I wont hesitate to crack a few of your bones don't mess with me.

So anyways when I got to the front gate there was Erasa leaning on a car twirling some keys. I was about to turn to run when a hand went on my shoulder before I could stop I had flipped them over when I realized that we where on concrete and they were going to hit their head on the concrete so I stuck out my foot just in time to catch their head.

"I'm soooooo sorry about that it's a reflex really I didn't mean to throw you." I said using my foot to help them up.

"It's ok I'm not hurt but wow your strong to have done that" Erasa said crap and just as I was going to run again but she called out to me making me stop.

"Videl lets have lunch we have so much to talk about or would you like me to tell Gohan that you like like him" Erasa said I turned my head and gave her a snear

"What are we in 4th grade or something plus I don't like like him" I told her but I looked around to see if he was outside for some reason its like he can aways hear me not that I like him like that but I don't want him to think that I don't like him. It looked like he wasn't outside.

"Suuuuure you don't so come on lets get lunch" She said grabing my arm dragging me to the car.

"But… um… oh yeah Gohan is waiting for me for lunch." I said hoping she would take that and let me go.

"Well while you where avoiding me all morning I told Gohan that me and you where going to have lunch together he said great idea that he would like it if we became friends and said that I was fine that he could find something to do." Crap she thought of everything and so I was taken to the car and she drove us to a nice place to eat called "lunchen". Erasa took me to a table that was in the back corner. I really didn't want to have one of those things called "Girl talks" but Erasa apparently wanted to god please kill me now.

I had a lot of time on my hands with not cable and no internet so I could right this for your guy hope you like review for me and I'll keep working on it not like I have anything else to do but to work on my story's plus I like this one because I make it up all on the spot so its full to come up with so review and I might get the next one up faster then this one instead of months I could get it up in day so review love all my readers (though I love to ones that review more then the ones that just read it) anyways review


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry it took so long I have been very bussy but I was able to get this done so tell me what you think and I am working on the next chapter

Chapter 11

Man can this girl gossip she told story after story of the people at school but she never asked me about Gohan so I just listen pretending to care. Just when I let my guard down and had a bit of my lunch she asked it the dreaded questioned that I hoped would never come up. When she asked I choked on my food.

"So you and Gohan uh" She said as she took a sip of her milkshake.

"There is nothing going on with us we are just friends." I said once I was able to swallow again.

"Really just friends and you don't want anything else out of it other then just friends," She asked leaning in.

"Yes I'm happy being just friends. Why would I want to be more then just friends?" I asked.

"I don't know because you like him, because he likes you, because he is smart, because he is strong, because he is sexy shall I continue." She said counting each thing off on her fingers.

"I don't like him like that, so what, so am I, and looks don't matter" I said counting the retorts back.

"So you think he is sexy though." She said this conversation was going nowhere so I eat the last of my food chugged my drink and told her.

"I never said he was sexy you said he was sexy I was just telling you that you shouldn't just look at the face. Plus I don't like him like that so drop it." I told her slamming down the money for my food and walked away. I knew people where staring at me but what's new people are always looking at me. I would hear her following behind me she just followed not saying anything, which was good because I didn't want to talk about anything. When we got to her car I tried to decide whether to get into the car with her. Then I thought about how I don't know this city well enough and I don't know how to get back to school so I had to get into the car or my dad would kill me if I missed even one class. So I climbed in and we were going back to school. It was a quiet drive when she said something.

"I'm sorry I just think that there is something going on with you and Gohan. I think you would look cute together but I'm sorry that I made you mad." She said glancing over at me a couple of times. I just sighed and turned a little to look over at her.

"Its fine I just don't like others getting into my business of my feelings and what not" I told her trying to give her my best smile, which she returned.

"So little me ask you one question about Gohan" She said when we got to a stoplight and she turned to me.

"Ok I guess," I said looking at her wondering what she wanted to ask.

"Ok so say what if the rumors about him asking you to the dance are true then what would you do." She asked as the light turned green, and I just watched at we drove down the street. I never had really thought about that what if he did ask me would I say yes or would I tell him no that I only thought about him as a friend. Well I don't think I would exactly turn him down but I wouldn't tell her that. I really don't know what I would say, however I don't want to start thinking about this and it turns out that I was just a rumor after all. I looked up to see that I could already see the school. So I thought I should answer her before I got to the school so I told her.

"This is between me and you and if I find out you told anyone then I will find you." I could hear her gulp as she nodded so I went on " If for some strange reason he did ask me then I don't know what I would say but this is only is for some strange reason this rumor was true." I looked at her one more time after I told her this and I could see her eyes were gleaming and I did not like that so once she parked her car I was out off it running to the build not before reminding her not to say a word.


End file.
